


Ice cream is a NON SHARABLE goodie

by slyvir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Malec, Ice Cream, M/M, double feature 5+1 freeform, soft angst, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: Anyone who knows Alec Lightwood, knows that he loves his family fiercely and he would do*anything*for them...As the saying goes not everything that is common knowledge is necessarily also true, for there is but one thing Alec absolutely refuses to do for his siblings: it doesn't matter how much you love someone,ice cream is a non sharable goodie.Or: 5 persons Alec didn't share his own ice cream with + the 1 person who had ice cream shared 5 times before the 1 time everyone else discovered sharing had been happening behind their back...
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow (mentioned), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Ice cream is a NON SHARABLE goodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> I blame the birth of this to the amazingly adorable and delightful distraction that is [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze), hon you and all the other wonderful people in the Malec Discord server are fantastic and amazing, if not terrible terrible instigators of distraction...
> 
> So yep here it goes and let me know if I did manage a nice enough twist about the sharing...
> 
> That said all errors are mine, for we die like men and betas are too scarce of a commodity for lil things that rarely should ever see the light of day...
> 
> And by the way yeah it was supposed to be a lovely short lil thing... that ended up above 3k hope you'll enjoy, I surely had fun writing it _(not so much fighting with AO3 to publish it so if formatting is awful leave a note and I'll try to fix it... again)_

Anyone who knows Alec Lightwood, also knows that he loves his siblings to the moon and back, and that he would do anything for them…

Alec’s family knows better... Sure he loves his siblings a lot, but saying he would do _*anything*_ for them is not exactly correct, for there are few things Alec absolutely refuses to do for his siblings, one of them is bending his conviction that no matter how much you love someone, **_ice cream is a non sharable goodie_** , you've already got and finished your own, keep your filthy paws away from mine.

~~~

Izzy was the first one to discover this hard truth, she was 6 years old and super excited to be able to go to a fair for the first time, her first taste of ice cream was simply divine, the sweetness of it as it melted on her tongue convinced her that mundanes had ways of reaching heaven that not even the angels knew of… 

In here defence there is the fact that at that point Izzy was so used to be catered and protected like a princess by both their father and her big brother, so used to get her way that it was a shock being denied even a small spoonful of Alec’s ice cream.

Her disappointment never got the chance to dissipate through the years as every attempt to get even a small taste of the sweet cool treat was _*always*_ rebuffed and denied every single time...

She tried crying, but that got her just a napkin, she tried pouting, which ended with a finger tapping both her nose and lips. 

Later on she started practising the distraction techniques that made her formidable at gathering information and attracting demons, and yet not even her most praised skills are able to obtain any result. 

After so many years she has given up of ever be able to get some of Alec’s ice cream but she is certain that at least no one else will win this competition… 

It isn’t until Magnus enter her brother’s life that a very pleased grin stretches her lips, she never thought it would happen, despite her hopes for it, but _now_ , now she might actually see one person who could have the best chances, if anyone ever would, to get the unattainable gesture to get even a tiny share of Alec’s ice cream...

Though if her thoughts are correct, such sharing is soo much more likely to happen in a bedroom rather than on the kitchen table or the living room where her own attempts previous attempts happened… 

She can’t really say she would mind losing _The Competition_ to Magnus.

~~~

Max ended up discovering that being the baby of the family is not enough to gain him everything from his big brother, who despite being his most fervent supporter, the one he could turn to do fix everything that goes wrong, to get back his stele when grounded managing to smooth things out for him with their parents. 

Despite it all, and no matter how much he turns up the charm, none of his tricks work to obtain even a small taste of Alec’s ice cream...  
He doesn’t know nor understands why his brother is soo relentlessly unwilling to share that specific sweet treat, especially considering that literally anything else, candies, chocolate, even marshmallows or the whipped cream from Alec's own hot cocoa’s mug is fair game, and it doesn't even matter how to reach for it may it be from sneakingly steal a bite or shamelessly asking for just one more tiny taste. 

He just needs to say the word and it's his... For everything except Ice cream...  
Jace loves competitions, he especially loves winning competition, so when he discovers that both the younger Lightwood siblings still haven’t been able to get Alec to share his ice cream, that suddenly becomes his next mission. 

~~~

Jace can be a good sport and patient if it suits him, so he put no limits on how long it would take to win a spoon of Alec’s ice cream, and with each failed attempt the respect for the other boy increases.

The lack of any result or progress on that front after three years of attempts pushes Jace to try something new, something he’d never thought he might want while growing up, he asks Alec to become his parabatai. 

Which in the end nope it didn’t help with his ice cream mission at all, not even when he attempted to remind Alec that they were supposed to share everything as parabatai, but it did land him with an amazing brother so stoic and unforgiving on the outside, yet soft loving and caring to those claimed as his... 

And gaining that takes away a little of the sting of not having won _The Competition_... Yet.

Once signs of Alec’s infatuation with him appear, Jace is so fixated on reaching his goal that he shamelessly try to gain an unfair advantage over his sibling in being the first to ever make Alec share, only to discover that nope not even trying to flirt his way into it is enough to let Alec yield and surrender a spoonful of ice cream to him. 

It is only after Clary enters their lives that he finally gives up to be the one who will get the bragging rights of being the one to change Alec’s mind about ice cream sharability.

All in all once Clary starts to kiss him, there is no longer any room in his thoughts about sharing ice cream with his brother.

~~~

Not many know that Aline is actually a good friend of Alec, mostly because no one ever stops to ask Alec about his friends. 

And yet even with them sharing the same predisposition for preferring the intimate company of people of their own gender and some of their view for the future, despite the many summers spent together growing up, the crazy dancing lessons and the many times they found solace in each other company, if there is one thing Aline is proud of is the fact that she managed to support the small rebellious spark present in Alec, being a silent cheerleader every time he refused to share his ice cream with anyone… 

She is sure it is one thing that is finally returning the favour to Alec’s siblings of driving them crazy as much as their usual shenanigans drive Alec crazy. 

And she cannot stop herself from poking fun at Alec when they are all grouped together and playfully dive with her spoon toward Alec’s ice cream just for him to parry her attack with his own spoon staging a very serious looking spoon duel while licking unceremoniously his ice cream, making sure no one but him gets to have any… 

And even if she is not interested in the suggestive act herself, she can still see how hot Alec looks, with eyes half closed and seemingly only half focused in the spoon fight… 

It is in this kind of moment that she learns to adore Helen's sneakiness, born from having grown up with so many siblings, even more than she did before... 

When, after everything has ended, her girlfriend send her the video she took with the innocent suggestion that maybe there is a certain warlock who might enjoy the show as well even if he couldn’t be present this time…

~~~

Lydia had truly believed that after the death of John Monteverde any chance to find herself part of a family had been buried with him, while she never regretted her failed wedding attempt with Alec she also never thought it would be the reason why her welcome at the New York Institute didn’t expire with her usefulness as Clave envoy. 

In time she got to really appreciate the camaraderie that made her join the fold, what she couldn’t quite grasp is the constant suggestion that she might be the one able to get a taste of Alec’s ice cream… 

She doesn’t really get why having a spoon of Alec Lightwood ice cream would make such a difference, especially considering that everyone’s bowl is taken from the same carton, but since apparently there is a running competition on it, and honestly, all of them are way enough into their cups that such silly challenge sounded like fun she doesn't see the harm in trying her chances… 

So that it’s how a drunk Lydia sat with intent in front of Alec and with all the seriousness she can channel in her voice to be steady she blurts 

“You’re happy now and all thanks to me standing down at our wedding… I think you should share some of that with me” as she points to the ice cream Alec is holding. 

She is not the only one falling on the floor howling with laughter when Alec replies deadpanned in a flat tone that 

“When I proposed to you I just agreed to share the Institute, my ice cream was never on the cards _for us_ ”

~~~

Even since before they officially got together Magnus insists that Alexander is a dichotomy, without realising that Alec sees him in the same light… 

Magnus can _*always*_ see the love and marvel in Alec’s eyes, even when he doesn’t understand how it comes to be or what is the reason for it to shine so brightly…

***

The first time, he takes Alec to Italy he is surprised when his inconspicuous and for one completely innocent and unassuming question 

“How do you feel about ice cream?” gets a frown and the reply 

“Ice cream is a non sharable goodie” 

Which apparently does sound a little too harsh to the both of them if the quick fumbling explanation that follows is anything to go by 

“I-I mean I do not share my ice cream… But hmm i-it's good if you want to get some.. I-I w-wouldn't mind it..” 

Magnus can see the pleading, deer caught in the highlight expression, begging to be understand and unsure on how to explain better than, that crosses Alec’s face. 

It should come with no surprise at all that the only reply given to Alec is a simple smile and a brief caress on the cheek 

“It’s ok darling, we can always share mine if you prefer…” 

And while the second part is said with a mischievous wink Magnus doesn’t quite understand the surprised look on falling on Alexander’s face, but he found no complains for the breathtaking kiss he does receive for such simple gesture

***

The second time, they are having a quiet date walking in the park, on their way to the loft Magnus asks if Alec wants to take home some ice cream from a new parlour on this side of the Brooklyn bridge, and once at home dinner is a quick affair of a shared pizza on the couch, with some morsels being lovingly hand fed and offered by the both of them. 

Once the ice cream has been summoned in two separate bowls Magnus looks as Alexander starts eating the ice cream with gusto and childlike pleasure, he unconsciously licks his lips trying to rearrange his thoughts to consider whether or not to ask the question in his mind… 

By the time Alec has finished his ice cream Magnus is too intent on looking at his lovely shadowhunter to care for the fact that his own ice cream had remained untouched this far, still kept at the perfect temperature in the spelled bowl. 

Wanting to keep the disappointment from dimming the light in Alec’s eyes, and already anticipating the enthusiasm and love he'll get if his boyfriend gets a little hyper on sugar, he quickly grabs his bowl and offers a spoonful so big that is going to leave smears of ice cream on his lover’s lips... 

Exactly as he planned, his own unglamoured eyes must have shone with mischief because the reaction he received for hand feeding the ice cream to Alec is wide glassy eyes and a lazy lick of the bottom lip, that creates enough movement to spring Magnus into action and start the sinfully filthy open mouthed kiss, aimed to steal their breath and selfishly letting his own tongue search and scoop any remains of the offered sweet treat. 

Once they part, they rest their foreheads together breathing each other’s breath and smiling lovingly as the teasing quip sounds pretty breathless to the both of them 

“I hope you don’t mind if I eat some of my ice cream from your lips darling”

The reaction to the teasing is soo much better than Magnus ever though possible, he can see a new hungry light shining in Alexander’s eyes and he feels pretty proud of himself knowing it is because of him… 

Needless to say that the evening ended up with a new appreciation for spelled ice cream bowls... 

Even less surprising is the fact that for the first time in forever there're two of such enchanted objects in the warlock's home, and always at least one carton of their favourite ice cream in the freezer.

***

The third time they are sitting in a Parisian cafe, when Magnus asks curiously 

“I know you do not share your ice cream, but would you have any problem if we were share mine? this place has a delicious ice cream dessert with fresh fruits and whipped cream, but it is a couple dessert intended for sharing…” his voice falters a little and his breath catches in his throat waiting for Alexander’s answer 

“It’s ok I guess… I mean I-I’d love to, if you want to, but you don't have to do it, I mean if you don't want to…” 

While seeing the stoic shadowhunter so flustered is always a treat, Magnus knows there is a big difference between flustered and uncomfortable, yet seeing his boyfriend getting so worked up just because of sharing dessert is almost hilarious. 

Magnus suspects there is a story behind it, especially seeing Alec’s pupils getting blown dilated until it’s almost impossible to see their colour just for being offered ice cream. 

Despite his curiosity, thanks to his long life, he knows better than prying, Alec will share that story on his own time, or never, and that’s ok, they both know that being together doesn’t mean the other is entitled to their past, they are free to share as much or as little as they please, and while it is true that Magnus has more past to cover, a good portion of which he would never share if he could avoid, it is also true that he knows that sometimes even the most innocuous quirks could hide ugly scars… 

So he roots himself in the here and now, accepting gratefully all that is shared and given, enjoying the simple pleasure of sharing a dessert with his boyfriend, and if all he has to do for it to keep happening, is using a leaf from a Seelie’s book and manipulate the pieces of the truth to ease his lover into enjoying things that might or might not have been out of reach for most of the other's man's life, then so be it. 

It doesn’t matter as long as his Alexander is safe and happy, there is nothing that will stop him for trying to give Alec the world, not even Alexander himself…

***

The fourth time, they are out babysitting Madzie, they are on the park getting each a different flavour of ice cream in a cone, they go sitting on a bench to eat it when Madzie looks up and ask him 

“Could I get a taste of your flavour please?” 

Magnus doesn’t mind at all, and quickly agree, only to feel bad as soon as he nodded his consent, wondering if he did the wrong thing that would push Alec into an uncomfortable spot, he takes a deep breath before trying to do some damage control and gets promptly beaten to the punch line by Madzie looking pleading at Alec and asking softly 

“Will you share some of your ice cream with me if I share mine with you?” 

he is ready to run interference for Alexander if needed, as soon as he can discern the first signs of distress, but that moment never comes to be, Alexander, in his usual fashion, keeps surprising him, because at Madzie’s question Alec smiles and crouches down to be at her eye level and nods 

“It’s only fair, if you give me some of yours I’ll give you some of mine…” 

And despite the words being unassuming and said softly they end up hit him in the chest harder than any magic dagger or seraph blade could ever do... 

Because those words take his mind straight back to their first date when he remembers getting blindsided by how innocent Alexander really was at that time, and how only now, he can see that that _in some ways_ held more meaning behind it, or better behind all the other words that weren’t being said with it… 

And just like that, like Alec wasn’t once again blowing the very ground they both are standing on, his beautiful Nephilim continues to surprise him

“but don’t you think that also Magnus should have a fair deal?” 

and Madzie nods and smiles looking up at him before tugging his shirts in a clear request to join the two of them in a similar position, and once he’s down he is presented with the child’s ice cream to take a taste. 

Since Alec is already doing the same and has just finished talking about fairness, his own ice cream is gently pressed on the other man’s lips, a happy grin echoing on all their faces before their ice cream are offered out once more.

This time to the one person who still hadn't got a taste, with Madzie offering to Alec, Magnus to Madzie and for the first time Alec offered it to Magnus looking at him like with a hint of trepidation in his eyes, that betrayed just how vulnerable they are both feeling for an action so pure and innocent that, had any of the other members of their family been there as well, they were both sure it wouldn’t have happened due to the incessant teasing they would have had to endure at the hands of their loved ones…

That evening once they are back home, after returning Madzie to Catarina, they’re laying down on their bed, golden sheets surrounding them while they cuddle, when Magnus ask softly in a murmor, a hint of respect and reverence clinging on his voice hopefully shielding at least a little the fear of open up so much so soon, 

“Would you want to be my ice cream if I were to be yours?” 

And while he doesn’t receive a verbal answer to his question the all consuming kiss and hot searching hands trying to convey the gratitude behind their touches feels like he had at least partially understood correctly the reasons behind Alec’s refusal to ~~give away~~ _share_ his ice cream…  
The fifth time, they were laying on the bed on a rare day off, no pressing plans to attend just the two of them and Alec soft request that managed to send shivers down his spine at the mere thought

“How would you feel about sharing an ice cream with me?” the only proper answer he can form while his mind his quickly travelling to the gutter is a breathless 

“Which flavour do you want darling?” and he is met with a brilliant smile 

“One that you would enjoy”

Only a snap of fingers later and the spelled bowl appear in Alexander’s hands with a single spoon in it and a shit eating grin on Magnus’s lips 

Alec chuckles raising an eyebrow, teasing and amusement clear in his voice as Magnus gets pushed down on the pillows and Alec sits on his abs, deliciously naked but way too far from where things could have been a lot more fun… 

“Lemon Mags? Should I take there is a suggestion in the choice you made here?” 

A coy smirk and his tongue slowly passing in his lips are the only answer he offer, which gets rewarded by Alec leaning down to kiss him, he raises his hand to lovingly card through the raven hair. 

Taken by surprise a gasp leaves his throat to be swallowed in the kiss as Alexander’s fingers scoop and deposit some of the ice cream on his neck, tracing a familiar shape on his skin before he’s left free to moan as the previously kissing lips leave a trail of small kisses till they reach and start sucking on the melting sweet mess resting on his now hot skin. 

He can feel the smile against his neck take an almost feral edge when he tries to snuggle and squirm his way higher so that his lover would finally sit properly in his lap, his lovely ass pressing against his groin to cause some much needed friction. 

But Alec has other plans for the morning so instead of quietly comply and let Magnus take over, this infuriatingly perfect man has set out to redefine hand feeding, smearing some more ice cream on his lip and in his now open mouth before allowing that sinful mouth to dive in for yet another breathtaking kiss, where tongues dance and the taste of ice cream is shared between them like the very air filling their lungs.

By the time they have shared all the summoned ice cream, which Magnus might have or not refilled one or three times, Alec has slipped lower and lower in his lap ending happily splayed on top of him, he starts rolling his hips from underneath his angel as he captures the hand that fed them, purposively taking each finger in his mouth and sucking them suggestively until clean. 

Admiring his lover’s pupils blowing even more dilated with each passing moment, for two can play this game and now it is Magnus’s turn to share and let Alexander know how honest and serious he was when he asked to be claimed and claim in return as each other ice cream, the one thing chosen for personal pleasure, claimed and protected against anyone trying to simply take take take, but willingly share the love with those fair enough to offer a trade instead of simply making a demand…

And for once in both their lives, no matter how long or how short those might have been, they are finally in the arms of a lover who wants to be their equal, a partner standing at their side, willing to fall back to back and fight fiercely to protect one another, trusting the other to protect their blind spot and be strong enough to be able to hold their own.

***

It is an unassuming wednesday night when the whole gang comes to gatecrash their date night, however such occurrence has become so commonplace that other than rolling their eyes at the childish behaviour neither Magnus nor Alexander protest too much, of course as this still is his home he can’t keep quiet the sarcastic quip 

“I am so glad you all feel so welcome in my humble abode, please do make yourself at home, and don’t mind us if we do carry on our date night and proceed to ignore you in favour of making out”

Despite his words though he prides himself to be a gracious and lovely host so he still prepares a round of drink for everyone and summons more bowls of ice cream before draping himself on Alexander and return nuzzling lovingly his man asking in his ear in such a low whisper 

“I can always summon my own bowls we don’t have to, I love that’s just for us, and you are my top priority, just do what you’re comfortable ok darling?” 

And despite this happing over and over again Alec continues to surprise him when the only answer he receives is one hand resting on his lower back and a spoon of ice cream lifted in front of his mouth. 

And if his own reaction is to licks his lips and grin like the cat that has the canary at his mercy no one could fault him, so he leans forward in the stilled silence that descended on the room and opens his mouth looking challenging at his partner, leaving the ball in his court, which obtains the exact result he was hoping for, a fondly exasperated huff as the spoon is unceremoniously pushed forward past his lips… 

While the action gave the start at the surprised and indignant cries and screeches of foul play and unfairness echoing in their ears, the lovers dive into their shared kiss losing themselves in each other… 

When they emerge from the kiss only a shrug and a sated smile is the only answer and reaction they offer to their friends and family.


End file.
